1. Field
Embodiments relate to an anti-virus scan via a secondary storage controller that maintains an asynchronous copy of data of a primary storage controller.
2. Background
In certain storage systems, a primary storage controller that provides input/output (I/O) access to files may be coupled to a secondary storage controller. The primary storage controller and the secondary storage controller may include computational devices and/or storage devices. The secondary storage controller may store backup copies of files stored on the primary storage controller. The backup copies may be generated asynchronously by copying files from the primary storage controller to the secondary storage controller. While asynchronous copy operations are in progress, the primary storage controller may continue to respond to input/output (I/O) requests that are received from a host or other computational devices.
A virus is a piece of code that may be maliciously introduced into a computer system to have a detrimental effect, such as a corruption in the computer system or a destruction of data stored in the computer system. Anti-virus protection is desirable in storage systems in order to ensure data integrity and data protection. In certain situations, an anti-virus application may execute in the primary storage controller. During the execution of the anti-virus application any virus that may have infected the files controlled by the primary storage controller are identified and such viruses may be quarantined or removed.